Everywhere
by Talia J Wagner
Summary: One Shot. Sango must deal with the death of Kohaku. Can someone help her before she does anything to herself? MirSan. COMPLETE


Everywhere

By Jyde

A/N: Hey all I've decided this is gonna be a one shot thanks to all who reviewed!Hope you like I think it's very dark. Those who are waiting to read my other stories I'm sorry I am trying to finish them as fast as I can it's just I need fresh ideas. Plz R&RJyde

It was almost two years since Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku & Sango had joined together to stop Naraku from collecting all of the jewel shards. The gang had collected the rest f the shards-except for Kohaku's and Koga's. The gang had grown closer-yet further apart, they knew after Koga's and Kohaku's shards were collected that the final battle would happen and lives would be changedforever-they knew that some of them may die. Inuyasha and Kagome grew closer, they acted as if everything was going to be okay-but they knew it wasn't. Miroku had stopped trying to sleep with other women and tried to be with Sango.

Kohaku ran through the forest, Naraku was after him . He knew their was no chance for his survival, and maybe he couldn't do anything about that-but at least he could decide who the jewel shard in his back would be given to. If only he could reach her on time! Naraku shot one of his tentacles through Kohaku's foot but that didn't stop him. He began to cry knowing that if he reached Sango on time it would be the last time he would ever see her. As Kohaku dragged his bloody, useless foot along the dirt and leaves on the ground he saw the camp the group was staying at. He saw Sango catch sight of him, he called out to her "SANGO!".

She ran to him and he dropped down into her arms. Naraku approached quickly, fortunatly Miroku set up a barrier around Sango, Kohaku and himself. As Miroku struggled to keep the barrier on, Kohaku began to speak to Sango "Sango, It's my time to go now-and I know I can't ask you to kill me, but I have to ask you to let me..." "Kohaku what are you talking about?" "You know what I'm talking about Sango-it's time to let me go..." "No, Kohaku No..." "Sango I have too," with that Kohaku got up from Sango's arms were he grabbed his chain/blade and dug it into his back. Blood immediatly came rushing out but he stoke his back again. His then dropped his weapon and stuck his finger in the bloodied gash he had just made.

"Sango-take it" he told her as she reached out tears flowing from her eyes. "No-Kohaku I won't take it you need it!" Kohaku bent down and told her "Not anymore..." as the jewell shard fell on her lap and Kohaku hit the ground. "Kohaku" Sango cried out, triing to reach his limp body-she broke through the barrier Miroku had put up for her. She tried to get the jewell back in Kohaku but unfortunatly Naraku arrived and slashed her shoulder, Miroku immediatly pushed her aside before Naraku could make another attack. Sango got up with her wounded shoulder and grabbed her Hirakotsu and yelled at Naraku "You've taken away my family Naraku why haven't you killed me!".

Naraku looked at her for a moment, smiled and slithered close to her face. "Because it's not your time yet!" he was backing away when Sango attacked him but before she could do any damage, Naraku turned back towards her and grabbed her katana and before she or anyone else from the group could stop him, he stabbed her through her stomach. Naraku looked at all of their faces once more, smiled and said "It appears Sango has a death wish!" and quickly dissapeared. Miroku quickly rushed to Sango's side, blood was everywhere! Sango's had been mixed with Kohaku's blood, Miroku could not tell what he was doing so quickly told Inuyasha "quickly we must get back to Kaede's village!" as he lifted Sango onto Kilala as he himself mounted on as well.

Back at the village Kaede had brought Sango into a room with her- Miroku followed. "Miroku what hath happened to the dear had she hath a death wish?" Kaede asked. Miroku hated to say so and he hated to look at her now, because he had realized in that moment how much he had loved her. "Yes Kaede I beleive she did, you see Kohaku is dead and even though it seemed like she had no time to escape I know she did, I've seen her battle many times and she has never been off guard except for when she decides to be. I know she wanted to die."

"Do not worry monk, she will live -for now." Kaede told him as she left. Miroku stayed by her side until he was to tired or had gone to eat. When Sango awoke Miroku simply stared at her- without saying a word he got up and left. "Miroku" she yelled "what is it Miroku?". "Hush, child!" spoke Kaede "He has not left your side since the incendent. The others may not know what really happened but the heart always does. "I must speak to him!" Sango declared as she attempted to get up, but Kaede pushed her down. "Neigh child, though hath not recovered yet!".

It had been a week since Sango had been stabbed, Miroku had not come to visit her at all, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome had. "Kaede" Sango asked "Is it alright now for me to get up?" "Aye child go ahead.". Sango pleased with Kaede's answer got up and stretched her legs, she had decided she would follow Miroku. She had followed him to the hot springs, she noticed there was something strange about him ever since Naraku had stabbed her. He had seemed sadder and distant towards her. Miroku began to undress and Sango stepped back not ready to see all of him.

Unfortunatly he had turned around because Sango had stepped on a twig. He didn't see her 'thank God' Sango thought. Miroku hadn't turned back around and when he did Sango screamed when she saw all of him. He saw her that time and grabbed his towel and walked towards her. "Miroku I uh, I'm sorry!" She said. "Sorry for what!" he snapped. "Sorry for trying to get yourself killed, sorry that you couldn't die instead of Kohaku? What are you sorry for Sango?" "I don't know Miroku!" "So you sadmit it! You wish it had been you instead of Kohaku who died?" "I...I...Yes I do, I do wish it were me instead of Kohaku! What family-what friends do I have left who or what do I have left to live for?" She burst out tears streaming down her face, her stomach hurt like hell but she couldn't stop.

"Who else do you have to live for Sango?-All of us, I need you more than you'll ever know! You mean more to me than anybody else on this team, even me. Do you realise what _I _felt when I knew you let yourself get stabbed. Do I not mean anything to you? If I do then you will live without thinkig of dying!" he yelled. Sango burst out crying again her wound began to bleed again. "The final battle is approaching will you choose to die or live- for all of us?" Sango looked up into his eyes and tolds him "I will live for you, and only you Miroku. I have no one at all who loves me as much as you do!" " Good now I'll help you back to Kaede's village" "No just a minute I need to rest a moment." Miroku kneeled down and looked at her tear stained face.

He wiped away her tears and said "Sango, your not alone. I love you and always will-I need you to help me defeat Naraku, Not because of your strength but your the only woman I want to bear my children!" Sango cried some more and smiled Miroku leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back and spoke " And I want to bear your children Miroku!" "Well then you have something to live for." He smiled. He carried her bleeding body back to the camp.


End file.
